The present disclosure relates to an optical transceiver.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. JP2006-091640A discloses an optical transceiver. FIG. 19A is a side view illustrating a package structure described in JP2006-091640A. The optical transceiver includes: a package body being constituted so as to be freely inserted and ejected with respect to a cage in a host instrument; a fitting member 102 being rotatably supported by the package body; and a controlling member 104 in contact with the fitting member 102 and controlling rotation of the fitting member 102. A rotary shaft 103 of the fitting member 102 extends along a surface 105 of the package body, and extends in a direction vertical to a fitting and pulling in direction A1. The fitting member 102 projects from the surface 105 of the package body and controls the package body from being ejected by fitting a hole 106a of a cage 106. The controlling member 104 is provided so as to be movable outward of the instrument to a position where controlling of the rotation of the fitting member 102 is released. As illustrated in FIG. 19B, when the controlling of the rotation of the fitting member 102 by the controlling member 104 is released and thus the package body moves outward of the instrument, the fitting member 102 is pressed against an edge of the hole 106a of the cage 106 and rotates, so that fitting between the fitting member 102 and the hole 106a is released.